Help:Guidelines
This page contains some of the guidelines we, at the Jumpgate Evolution Wiki, like to follow when editing articles. Guidelines are not rules that must be followed precisely. If any of the following guidelines conflict with the goal of improving the Wiki, they can simply be ignored. General * Use the community. When in doubt ask for help, talk with people or discuss things. You can use: ** Discussion pages of articles. ** Community Portal Discussion page ** Internet Relay Chat: Go to #JGE-dev on irc.stratics.com in your client or use the Browser Client * Start and Improve. Perfection is not required from the start. Articles can be edited and improved constantly. * Use templates. When creating an article check templates for applicable ones. * Be bold. Don't hesitate to add something you think is important. * Be uniform. If something is done in a certain way throughout the wiki try to do it in a similar way yourself. This goes for article layout (Sections/Markup) and wiki infrastructure (Categories/Templates). * Cite sources. ** Use Template:cite web for references to increase uniformity. ** The game itself is considered a default source: static information that can be verified by players in the game does not require a source. * Sign discussions. Sign (use --~~~~) messages you leave on discussion pages. Don't sign anything in real articles. Major Edits Including revamps and overhauls. * Be informed. Make sure you are aware of discussions about the article. * Be clear. Use the comment field for a short description or explanation. * Be pro-active. If you anticipate a discussion start it yourself on the Discussion page by explaining your view, this can solve a discussion before it even started. Linking * Link to existing articles whenever applicable. * Don't link the same word more then necessary. Usually only once is needed, the next time you use that word leave it unlinked. However links in the introduction don't count. * Refrain from links in a template inclusion. What should be linked will be linked by the template itself. (Templates should be written this way.) Emotional * Nobody owns an article, template or category. Everybody has the right to improve these including revamps and overhauls and you should always feel free to do so if you believe you can really improve something. * Don't go on edit wars. Discuss conflicts on the article's discussion page and/or on IRC. And don't edit the part under discussion until a consensus is reached. If no consensus can be reached involve more experienced editors. * Be open in discussions. It is not about who is right but about the best solution for an article. Nobody is perfect. Never flame. Never flame back. Squads discuss * Jumpgate Evolution wiki is not a free webhost. However squad articles are in a special position. We do allow squads to create an article about themselves here. However you are asked to follow the guidelines below strictly. * Don't create a squad in the main namespace. Use the as of yet undefined squad namespace. * Only create a squad page if you are a member of that squad. * Use Template:Squad. * You do not have to cite sources for information about the squad. Do link website and/or forum. * Don't make incredulous claims. * Don't use an unreasonable amount of images. Also keep the size (both bytes and pixels) of images reasonable. * Static information only (no events). Don't use the article for any form of squad management (no memberlist). User page * Jumpgate Evolution wiki is not a free webhost. And your user page is not a free profile. Don't create an account just to create an user page. * We do allow frequent editors to list their characters and some details as long as it stays reasonable. Others are allowed to change your user page but standard rules on vandalism, spam, etiquette, etc apply. Category:Help